The application relates to a gas flow distributor for an airbag module for the distribution of a gas flow generated by a gas generator in order to inflate an airbag.
An airbag module for vehicle restraint systems generally comprises an airbag and a gas generator that may generate gas in order to inflate the airbag when triggered. The flow of the generated gas into the airbag conventionally takes place in as specific a manner as possible to ensure a defined deployment of the airbag and optimum restraint in the event of an accident.
Gas flow distributors for use with gas generators are known. Gas flow distributors are conventionally arranged in the shape of a sleeve around the gas generator to distribute the gas flow to inflate the airbag. Gas flow distributors are arranged in the region of outflow openings of the gas generator such that the gas flowing out is distributed in a specific manner by the gas flow distributor. Conventionally, gas flow distributors in the shape of a sleeve have openings at both ends from which gas generated by the gas generator can flow into an airbag.